Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World
Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (also called Super Mario Advance 2, SMA2, or SMWSMA2) is a Game Boy Advance remake of the original hit classic game for the SNES titled Super Mario World. It was first released in 2001 and in North America and Europe, 2002. It comes with a remake of the original Mario Bros. game that first appeared in arcades. It is the second title in the Super Mario Advance series and was released in Japan on December 14, 2001, in North America on February 11, 2002, and in Europe and Australia in April 2002. There are numerous gameplay, visual, and level design changes from the original game, but the most noticeable alteration is making the game for one player only instead of two. However, Luigi was still usable, but this time as an alternate character who jumps higher than Mario and runs a bit faster. The game was successful, selling over 5,460,000 copies worldwide, with at least 3,290,000 copies in the United States. The Mario Bros. classic game has been included in the game (like the other Super Mario Advance games), with multiplayer. Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 was re-released on the Wii U's Virtual Console in Japan on April 3, 2014, and in North America on December 25, 2014, and in Europe and Australia in March 2016. Gameplay The gameplay and plot are the same as in the original Super Mario World. Players take control of either Mario or Luigi, adventuring through Dinosaur Land to foil the evil King Bowser and his Koopalings, who have kidnapped Princess Peach (formerly known to the Western world as Princess Toadstool) and imprisoned seven of the native Yoshis in eggs. Players navigate through the game's worlds via an overworld map featuring paths connecting to action panels, Fortresses, etc. The playfields of the levels are populated with obstacles and enemies, with the player traversing the stage by making use of basic techniques from the NES ''Mario'' titles, like running, jumping, swimming, dodging, and defeating enemies; and those new to the original Super Mario World, like the Spin Jump. The same power-ups from the original release are retained, including the basic power-ups of the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Starman; and the Cape Feather, introduced in the original game. The Super Mushroom increases Mario or Luigi's size; the Fire Flower gives him a fireball attack; the Starman makes him invincible; and the Cape Feather allows him to fly and to attack enemies by spinning. Also returning is Yoshi, the Mario brothers' sidekick and riding mount from the original Super Mario World, who is able to eat most enemies and gain special abilities from holding colored Koopa shells in his mouth. The game also contains blue, yellow, and red Yoshis, which become available to Mario and Luigi from any level in the game after he has found their eggs in Star World and fed them enough enemies to grow them to maturity. When holding any Koopa shell in his mouth, these Yoshis gain the ability that corresponds to its own color, in addition to that of the shell. Outside of the main mode of play, players may also play a remake of the Mario Bros. game, included in all other games in the Super Mario Advance series, which supports anywhere from one to four players. Changes from Original Game *Luigi retains his Super Mario Bros. 2 abilities, such as his jump. *Mario and Luigi are given voices. *The player can save any time. *The player can play as Mario or Luigi, depending on who is selected. *The "multiplayer" choice is for the link cable function only. However, multiplayer can be attained otherwise by playing it through the GameCube, simply switching between Mario & Luigi and sharing the controller. *If Mario or Luigi tries to get a higher bonus bar on the end of the level jumping with Yoshi, he jumps back to Yoshi. Development and staff As shown in published screenshots, an early build retained the original game's HUD, which was altered in the final to fit in better with the GBA's screen resolution.Source Even the original test levels were left in the game; they can be accessed via a glitch (see below). The game was produced by Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto, and directed by Hiroyuki Kimura with supervision from original SNES directors Takashi Tezuka and Toshihiko Nakago. The new graphics were designed by Emi Tomita, and the new audio cues were composed by Yasushi Ida and Taiju Suzuki. Videos References JA:スーパーマリオワールド Category:Mario games Category:Remakes Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo games Category:2001 video games Category:2002 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Player's Choice games